weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Shooter
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Zombie Shooter; ---- (PC) 29th Dec 2007 Plot ---- Where is the line between life and death? How far can human science go trying to understand this? Take part in the great battle to rescue humanity and find out what's happening! The human race is in danger again. This time scientists could not cope the imminent threat and became monsters themselves. Crowds of zombie people filled the secret research base. The dreadful contagion is about to spread earth wide. Use the last chance to save the humanity from total annihilation! Find the answer to the main question - what caused the catastrophe? Who knows, maybe on the final stage you'll face something terrible?.. Try your monster fighting skills in two additional game modes - Survive and Gun Stand. Only these modes will really show how good you've become. Fight your way through contaminated hordes Use 10 types of weapons Improve the character's skills Upgrade available arms with the money earned Gameplay ---- About 1,000 monsters on each map, showing up to 100 monsters simultaneously on one playing screen 10 missions and a survival mode Full-on-action male or female character Character upgrade facility 9 weapons of mass destruction Red or Green blood selection Highly imaginative selection of enemies Reactive music which helps to drive the action Useful gadgets - flash lights, medkits, battle drones and radar. Select your perk. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- Single-player campaign mode. Two-player co-operative battle mode, online only. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Rank ---- Mercenary Ripper Specialist Maps ---- 10 missions. Weapons ---- 9 types of weapons; NAIL_GUN.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NAIL GUN FLASH_PISTOL.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLASH PISTOL PM-5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PM-5 COLT_45.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=COLT 45 SIG-SAUER_SIG_PRO.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER SIG PRO BERETTA_L5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA L5 S&W_0.44MAGNUM.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S&W 0,44 MAGNUM GLK_P5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GLK P5 BITTLER_g2.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BITTLER g2 SIG-SAUER_P250_DCc.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER P250 DCc BERETTA_GL-15.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA GL15 DESERT_EAGLE.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DESERT EAGLE MOSSBERG_500_CRUISER.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MOSSBERG 500 “CRUISER” PROTOTYPE_ET5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PROTOTYPE ET5 BERETTA_1201_FP.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA 1201 FP FABRARM_ADASS.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FABRARM ADASS CRAFT_SP200.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=CRAFT SP200 JACKHAMMER_MK3A1.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=JACKHAMMER MK3A1 SLIBERT_DM5.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLIBERT DM5 SILBERT_DM50.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SILBERT DM50 DOUBLE_SHOTGUN_RUIN_S2.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DOUBLE SHOTGUN RUIN S2 MINI_UZI.jpg|link=Miniguns_and_rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MINI UZI H&K_G11.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K G11 INTERDYNAMIC_KG-9.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=INTERDYNAMIC KG-9 H&K_MP-5.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K MP-5 VIKHR_SR-4.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VIKHR SR-4 M16A1.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M16A1 H&K_XM-29_OICW.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K XM-29 OICW M240G.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M240G VOLCANO_G2000.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G2000 AKM.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=AKM STEYR_AUG.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=STEYR AUG BT-3.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BT-3 DISEMBOWEL_H240.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DISEMBOWEL H240 VOLCANO_G5500.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G5500 ATOM_SLRK_S100.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=ATOM SLRK S100 M-79.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M-79 RG-6.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RG-6 RPG-7V.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG - 7V RPG-29.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG-29 NTR-40_S1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NTR-40 S1 FLY-2.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLY-2 DSx4.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DSx4 SL-1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-1 SLR_500_AUTO_R5.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLR 500 AUTO R5 ROCKET_VOLCAN_TF5_RAIN.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=ROCKET VOLCAN TF5 RAIN BURNER.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BURNER GF-1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GF-1 GP-53.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GP-53 G200.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-200 SL-2000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-2000 G-5000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-5000 GH-5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GH-5 S-50.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S-50 PR-1500.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PR-1500 5G.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=5G SPG53-L1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SPG53-L1 FR-Z5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FR-Z5 Upgradable by collecting credits. Equipment ---- Flash lights, medkits, flare guns, radar, battle drones. Aliens ---- 10,000 monsters, up to 100 monsters simultaneously. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Awards ---- Monsters killed Objectives done Secrets found Time spent Accuracy Rank Completion reward Overall ---- Monsters killed Objectives done Secrets found Total spent Accuracy Rank Cash Codes ---- In game mode: cheate - complete level. cheath - gives 1000 hp. cheatw - gives all weapons. cheata - + 1000 ammo In the shop: cheatm - + 50 000 money. Future Releases ---- Zombie Shooter 2 Patches ---- Updates - Version 1.0 - 24th September 2011: Publication of the guide. Reception ---- References Citations Zombie Shooter 2 Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with other games and Zombie Shooter. Category:Alien Shooter Category:Video games